


Like a Good Soldier

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Minor Violence, Not really Mommy Kink but you can read it that way if you want, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sub!Bucky, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The Reader is working alongside the Winter Soldier on a mission to clear out a base. This isn't the first time they've worked together, and it shows. When the Reader uses her abilities to make to make things go faster, the Winter Soldier reminds her how much he likes working with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had. Decided to upload it because there are not as many Dom!Reader fics out there as I would like.

The mission shouldn’t have been taking this long and it was grating on my nerves. I took cover as I reloaded my rifle, “Reloading.” The statement was quick and quiet, sharp and hard, enough for no one but one to hear me say it.  


“Firing,” the Winter Soldier responded, unloading a hail of bullets into the guards.  


These guys had tactics, skill, more organization than we knew about. It was completely unprofessional.  


“Firing,” I said, swinging around my cover as I finished off the remaining men.  


“Reloading,” we both said at the same time.  


Quick, efficient, in sync. Working with the Winter Soldier was like a dream. No nonsense, no stupid quips about anything, no needless talk. Everything was fast and hard. We had been given orders to leave no one alive, to kill with extreme prejudice.  


“Moving,” he said, taking point.  


Guns raised, we headed forward. By kill count, we had about half of the base left. And by kill count, we had killed twice as many people as we had been briefed were here. Annoying. Unprofessional. Frustrating.  


“On our six,” I said, spinning on my heel and taking out a number of guards.

  
“Crossroads, take three.”  


I moved to look down our three o’clock while he looked down our nine. Our guns fired a hail of bullets onto those coming after us. Bullet shells clattered to the ground and so did men. Once they were all dead, we continued forward, the Winter Soldier still taking point.  


We got to an opening and leaned against the walls, guns forward, sweeping the area. Raised platforms above us, multiple doors, multiple hallways. If we entered, we’d be dead. Surrounded, shot to pieces. I didn’t have to look at my partner to know that he was thinking the same thing.  


Just as either of us were about to say that we needed to double back, the sounds from behind us meant that many someones decided that it was a good idea to bring riots shields to a gun fight.  


We were forced to move to the open area. We were forced to be surrounded. Guns trained on us from around and above, all cocked and ready to fire.  


“How many do you count?” I asked, the mask I was wearing hiding my lips.  


“Thirty-eight,” he muttered in response, his mask hiding his own lips.  


We waited for a few moments, wondering if they were going to do anything.  


“They haven’t fired yet,” I said.  


“Waiting for something.”  


“Waiting for someone one.”  


The next conversation was unspoken. Completely and utterly unspoken.  


I was tired. I was annoyed. I was frustrated. And I was angry. I was pissed. I was beyond fucking livid. We had been screwed over by our superiors. We had been screwed over by our contacts. We had been screwed over. And I was fucking beside myself with rage.  


I could feel it wash over me. The pressure behind my eyes flowing through my head and veins. Power, an invisible shroud clouding over my skin like a fog. Reaching out like a primordial being, intoxicating those around us. Caressing the dear Winter Soldier’s mind. I felt him shiver.  


The men around us all took an involuntary step forward. And then another. And then another. Their eyes were afraid and they realized that they couldn’t stop. Their comrades shook as they tried to fire but couldn’t, frozen in place. Beneath my mask my grin grew. My animalistic grin. Hooking my gun in place on my back I moved forward. I grabbed the man in front of me, forcing his head down onto my knee. It felt so satisfying. The Winter Soldier moved to do somewhat the same.  


And we forced them all to watch. To act like lambs at the slaughter. To act helpless in the wake of our bloodshed. It was brutal. Just how both of us wanted. Let their superiors know what was coming for them. Let them know that there would be no escape. My tendrils were already searching the rest of this place, already seeking them out. The only exits had already been bared as we had entered. This was meant to be a complete annihilation. And oh was it so sweet.  


With the last man finally down by my hands, I felt the Winter Soldier come up behind me. His breathing was rough, ragged, hard. I could feel it in him, the shudders, the need.  


“You’re making me hard, you know,” he said, his voice hoarse and low. “I like it when you take control like that.”  


I let out a low breath, feeling his words wash over me.  


“Keep moving, boy,” I said. “We’re not done yet.”  


“Yes, ma’am.”  


That wasn’t the first time he had called me that, but that doesn’t mean that he normally did. I knew what it meant, and so did he.  
  
We kept moving, going through more rooms and more people. Faster this time, less carefulness. We were no longer being slow and tactical; we were only here for the slaughter.  


With another group of men down, I watched him finish them, his metal hand crushing a man.  


“You’re doing well, boy,” I said, watching him turn to me.  


He stepped to me, coming almost chest to chest, looking down at me with that need in his eyes. “That’s what I want,” he said, his voice rougher and darker now. “I want to be your good boy.”  


I smiled under my mask, the animalistic grin taking a different meaning. “Then be a good boy and find us a room.”  


“Yes, ma’am.”  


He found one easily enough. Door shut and locked. I removed my mask and then tore off his. Our lips melded together, tongues and teeth. My fingers threaded into his hair, gripping him tight at the base of the skull. He let out a moan, a gasping breath as I forced his head back. My teeth found his neck, biting into the flesh. His hips rocked forward, trying to get any sort of friction against me. My grip tightened and I brought him to the ground. Straddling him, I felt him hard against me. He let out a whine, an unspoken beg. His hands started to undo my belts and straps.  


“What do you want, boy?” I asked, palming at his crotch.  
  
  
“I want to be so good for you,” he said, rocking against me. “I want to be yours.”  


“You want to be mine?” I asked, grabbing his hair and bearing his neck even more. His eyes shut tight as he focused on the feelings.  


“Yes, ma’am! I want to be yours! I want you to take me! I want to be so good for you. I want to be your good boy. Your good boy.”  


We kissed again, my power washing over both of us. He took it like an addict takes a drug. I freed his cock from his pants, already so wet with pre cum. I stroked it and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at me with nothing but lust and need, nothing but pure submission. The Winter Soldier was begging me with his eyes to fuck him. Begging me harder than he could ever do with his lips.  


I took off the glove from his real hand and then forced it down my pants. His breath hitched as he felt how wet I was. We kissed again, more tongue and more teeth. His fingers felt so good inside me. So firm, so strong, so agile. He took his hand away only to help get my pants and underwear off. Then he went back to thumbing my clit. It was my turn to have my breath hitch. It was so good.  


“You’re such a good boy,” I said as I trailed kissed to his ear. I nipped at it as he pressed another finger inside me, stretching me open. “Such a good soldier.”  


“Yes, yes, thank you,” he groaned.  


“Do you want to be inside of me?” I asked.  


“Yes, ma’am. Yes, ma’am, please. Please.”  


“Good boy, such a good boy for me.”  


I slid onto him, both of us moaning. He was big and it felt so good, filling me and stretching me. His hands took my hips as he thrusted up. I gripped his shoulder as I grinded on him. Hard. Fast. Rough. I let go with one hand and began rubbing my clit. Harder. Faster. Rougher.  


“Fuck me, boy,” I commanded him.  


“Yes, ma’am,” he almost growled back. He rolled us over, now on top of me. Harder. Faster. Rougher. Like a dog in heat he rammed into me. Hands slammed into the ground beside my head. I could hear his metal hand grinding against the stone floor. He was so powerful, so dark, so animalistic.  


“Keep fucking me, boy,” I growled. My free hand took the back of his head, bearing his neck once again as I bit into it.  


We kept going, and going, and going, and then-  


“Please let me cum,” he breathed.  


“Not yet.”  


“Ma’am, please-“  


“I said not yet,” I yanked his head hard, forcing it back and his eyes away from me.  


“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry, ma’am.”  


I could feel him straining to keep himself under control, to keep from cuming before I let him. He would cum, but not yet.  
Harder. Faster. Rougher.  


I let out a groan as I finally orgasamed. The Winter Soldier’s hips bucked as he felt my walls tighten around his cock.  


“Cum for me, boy.”  


He responded with his eyes rolling back and slamming into me one more time as he came. He slumped over me, breathing hard, and he slipped out of me. We stayed like that for a few moments, catching our breaths.  


I placed my hand to his cheek and looked him in the eyes. “Good boy. Now, we have more people to kill.”


End file.
